23 Cartas
by Myra Laney
Summary: Los pilotos me llaman Starbuck, vosotros podéis llamarme Dios. ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee..


- "Los pilotos me llaman Starbuck, vosotros podéis llamarme Dios."

Las palabras, dichas en tono de burla, salieron de los labios entornados en una sonrisa irónica de Lee, oculto como estaba tras las cartas que sostenía con dedicación en la mano.

Kara le dirigió una mirada de disgusto tras las suyas propias y tiró treinta cubits al montón de cosas que había en el centro de la mesa.

- Veo tus veinte y subo diez más. - Dijo con voz cortante, eludiendo el comentario que Apollo había lanzado con toda la intención de ser hiriente, y enfrentándose a la apuesta que acababa de ver Boomer.

- Dime Starbuck, ¿algún día vas a dejar de decirle eso a los novatos?

Lee continuaba molestándola, dejando escapar ese tipo de comentarios sin motivo alguno, con ese deje que tenía a veces, cuando lo único que quería conseguir era que ella saltase, se enfadase, gritase, o...

- ¿Ves la apuesta, o vamos a tener que estar aquí hasta que se haga de día? - Respondió ella visiblemente irritada.

- Estamos en el espacio, aquí no se hace de día. - Respondió él tirando sobre el montón cuarenta cubits realmente brillantes.

Kara le miró arqueando una ceja. Lee le devolvió la mirada sonriendo con la cabeza ligeramente vuelta hacia un lado.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - Preguntó ella extrañada.

- ¿Vamos a seguir jugando, o tenemos que esperar a que terminéis el numerito de siempre?

Hot Dog se movió inquieto en su asiento al oír la queja de la piloto que estaba sentada a su lado. Crashdown siguió sosteniendo las cartas entre sus manos, con fuerza, estaba nervioso, posiblemente tenía colores, siempre se ponía nervioso cuando su mano era buena, y esta vez estaba muy nervioso. Kat miraba a su alrededor con expresión de fastidio, Boomer tenía razón, tampoco tenía ganas de soportar el numerito del CAG y su piloto dos veces el mismo día. Cerrando el abanico de cartas, las tomó en una de sus manos y se inclinó hacia donde estaba Hot Dog susurrándole unas palabras al oído.

Que Kara alzase las cejas y apretase los labios con molestia, fue todo uno. Apartando sus ojos de los de Apollo, se volvió a mirar a su cadete.

- ¿Decía algo, Katraine? - Preguntó con tono de superioridad y decisión.

Kat bufó ante la pregunta, volviendo a sentarse correctamente en su sitio y jugueteando con las cartas que tenía en la mano. Starbuck no dejaba de mirarla, esto era la ostia! Incluso en una partida de Triad tenía que comportarse como si fuera la jefa! Por todos los dioses, si ni siquiera el CAG hacía eso! Y estaba sentado a la misma mesa!

Se planteó no contestar, se planteó decirle lo que estaba pensando sobre su forma de ser, tan insoportable la mayor parte de las veces, pero en el último segundo pensó que sería mucho más divertido hacer otra cosa. De todas formas, no estaban de servicio, qué le importaba a ella Starbuck y sus aires de superioridad.

- ¿Y bien?

- Algo ha tenido que joder hasta el fondo para tener al CAG de ese humor con usted, señor. - Kat miró su mazo de cartas y sonrió. - Quiero decir, Dios.

Hot Dog soltó una risa ante la puntualización que había hecho su compañera. Crashdown soltó un bufido al ver que la situación cada vez estaba más lejos de terminarse. Boomer, simplemente, miró a su alrededor divertida, un poco más convencida de que aún era posible que ella pudiese ganar todo lo que había en esos momentos sobre la mesa.

Kara ni siquiera miró a Lee para saber que estaba intentando contener la risa, ella no se reía, no tenía ni un puto motivo para reírse. En sus labios se formó una mueca de autosuficiencia dispuesta a contestar a Kat en ese mismo instante.

- Estás completamente equivocada. Ese es precisamente el problema, no he jodido nada hasta el fondo, si no todo lo contrario. Si el CAG se comporta conmigo como un auténtico cabrón, es simplemente porque esta noche quiere follar.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, Kara manteniendo su amplia sonrisa, y Lee intentando decidir si reír o dejar finalmente que la expresión de asombro cubriese su cara.

- Como sea! - Resopló Kara ante el silencio generalizado de todo el mundo. - Como sea!

Levantándose de la mesa, tiró las cartas sobre el montón central y salió de la sala de recreo con paso furioso aunque ligeramente desganado.

Que Lee saliese tras ella, no fue algo que la pillase por sorpresa.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo? - Preguntó él tomándola del brazo y empezando a caminar.

- Si tienes algo que decir, puedes decírmelo aquí mismo. - Se quejó ella, dejándose de todas formas llevar por él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la primera desviación, y siguiendo recto entraron en una de las habitaciones de mantenimiento.

- Me he equivocado de puerta. - Murmuró Lee con desgana girándose para salir de allí.

Kara se movió junto a él posando su mano en la escotilla para impedir que la abriese. Le miró.

- ¿No te vale aquí? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor. - Lo que tengas que decirme, me lo puedes decir aquí mismo. - Volvió a repetir con el mismo tono de voz que lo había utilizado momentos antes. Aunque quizás, esta vez, con una pizca de reto adornando sus palabras.

Lee resopló, adquirió la misma postura que tenía ella, y la miró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Kat? - Preguntó finalmente con toda la seriedad que pudo.

- ¿Te molesta mucho? - La voz de Kara sonaba distante, pero sin abandonar ese tono que había tomado desde un principio.

- Bueno, un poco. Sí. - Afirmó él, esta vez realmente serio.

Kara le miró riéndose en silencio. Todo el distanciamiento que había mantenido desde un principio olvidado en menos de un segundo, con sólo esas palabras como principal motivo.

- Pero es cierto. Así que, ¿qué importa?

La mano que tenía posada sobre la puerta se movió rápidamente sobre la de él. Con movimiento fluido recorrió la longitud de su brazo hasta que sus dedos rozaron la piel de su cuello. Sonriéndole, se acercó a él hasta besarle.

Lee respondió a su beso, dudando unos segundos hasta posar sus manos sobre su cuerpo. En cierto modo ella tenía razón, esa habitación les valía tan bien como cualquier otra.

Con sus manos recorrió su espalda hasta detenerse para realizar el camino inverso. Sus dedos estaban fríos al contacto con la piel de ella, consiguiendo así que un hormigueo recorriese toda su columna hasta desembocar en un silencioso gemido que chocaba contra él.

Kara caminó unos pasos hasta tenerle contra la puerta, siguiendo con el beso que habían empezado y que estaba intentando mantener todo lo que le fuera posible, aunque las manos de él bajo sus camisetas reglamentarias estuviesen intentando desviarla de su plan.

Lee la siguió besando, jugando sobre su piel, sintiendo cómo las manos de ella se posaban sobre su pecho dejándole inmóvil sobre los hierros de la puerta. Sitió cómo ella tomaba aire, cómo volvía a dedicarse al beso, cómo comenzaba a reírse entre sus labios, y tan rápido como había empezado todo, le resultó imposible conseguir que no se terminase.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora? - Preguntó él con tono irritado.

Ella volvía a mirarle, esta vez de reojo, intentando decidir si lo que tenía ganas era de gritar de enfado o de reír de alegría.

- Joder! Es que son gilipollas. Todo el tiempo que pudieron pasar soltando estupideces sobre nosotros, y ahora que se lo ponemos...

- Que se lo pones. - La corrigió él.

- Lo que sea! Pero ahora que se lo ponemos en bandeja, - Volvió a decir ella mientras Lee negaba con la cabeza en señal de derrota. - ahora que se lo estoy diciendo a la puta cara, NO NOS CREEN!

- ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? - Preguntó Lee de improviso.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Que si te escuchas cuando hablas? La verdad, Kara. Me importa bien poco lo que crean o dejen de creer. Es más, te agradecería que dejases de contarle a media nave lo que significa realmente cada expresión de mi comportamiento. No me interesa para nada que Kat sepa que cuando empiezo a cabrearte, lo que pretendo es terminar echando un polvo contigo en cualquier parte! - Terminó exclamando él.

Kara se rió, y puntualizó.

- Sólo si estás en horas de descanso. Si estás de servicio te comportas de la manera más extremadamente cordial y amable que nadie haya visto nunca hasta conseguir tenerme acorralada, generalmente, en tu despacho. - Le explicó ella, volviendo a inclinarse hacia él y depositando así un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- ¿También se lo has dicho a Kat? - Preguntó Lee, pasando de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí.

- A Racetrack, pero Kat estaba cerca. Creo que también lo oyó.


End file.
